Vampyre
by ArcherofDarkness and Callie
Summary: Ever dabbled in the mystery derived from the realm of the occult? Well one day Kira meets someone… an extreme dabbler to say the least. What things will Kira and Rei learn? Written and posted by Callie.
1. Isis and Nephthys

Vampyre 

Summary: Ever dabbled in the mystery derived from the realm of the occult? Well one day Kira meets someone… an _extreme_ dabbler to say the least. What things will Kira and Rei learn?

Rating: T- For sexual inferences and language.

Disclaimer: I will only say this once; anything (places, characters, etc.) you recognize does not belong to me.

Callie Here: This is the first story I have attempted to author in the MARS category. I have composed a poem, _You_, which I posted a while back. The time setting is elusive to me, so we will just say this is set in a time when Rei and Kira are happy. I do hope you enjoy.

_This is what dreams were made of._

Kira was sure of it; or at least what good dreams were made of. In Rei's loving arms, staring into the starry sky, her soul found peace and rest. Utter contentment cradled her, like a newborn baby fresh from the womb of life. It was moments like these that she lost herself. Let herself drift away from the world, to become one with the stars that she watched with utter awe and fascination.

"Hey look, a shooting star!" Rei pointed to the heavens, his breathe a warm whisper in her ear. Sure enough a burning chariot transcended the night sky, bursting forth with the beauty of Pegasus, solitary and undaunted. "Make a wish Kira. Make a wish and it will come true."

_I wish to be with Rei; to be loved in his arms forever._

Closing her eyes she wished this with all her heart, mind, and soul. It leapt from her, a whimsical butterfly flying wordlessly into the air. To ensure that this wish came true she was willing to give up everything; everything to the benefit of Rei's love. As she nestled deeper into his chest, relishing in the comfort it gave, she felt overwhelmed/ delirious. It was as if her lips were resting on the rim of a cup, and if she tipped back her head to drink she could quench her thirst forever.

"What did you wish for?" She muttered dreamily, looking up into his eyes, which were a perfect pool of blue.

He laughed merrily, tipping back her head to kiss her tenderly. "If I tell you it won't come true."

They lost themselves in the kiss, dancing lightheaded in a frenzied passion all their own. When they broke apart and Kira regained her breath, she stated sarcastically, "You wished for a new motorcycle, am I right?"

"You know me to well, my love." Again they kissed, quick and sweet; both a little sad when it ended.

"Say it again." She smiled wistfully, loving the way the words rolled of his tongue. "For me, please."

Looking at her he saw a beautiful damsel from a fairy tale, locked away in a dragons keep. He would move mountains to save her, yet all she asked for were words; words he would gladly give. "My love. My beautiful, precious love."

Shifting to his feet he lifted her into his arms, loving the weight that she held. He carried her inside, tucking her away from the cold, and laid her down on the bed; their bed. There was anticipation in her eyes, clear and well worn, which told him many things he had come to respect and adore. He kissed her readily and she gladly accepted, kissing him back with ease. Their movements became one, well rehearsed and unhindered, as they pulled of their clothes to lay naked against one another.

"I love you." He whispered feverishly in her ear. Knowing that he couldn't say it enough.

She took his organ with trained hands while sending butterfly kisses up and down his neck. Spreading open her sacred temple she guided him, trusting him wholly with this admittance. As the first thrusts began she looked into his eyes, windows to the soul, and found unconditional love that swept her up in a protective cocoon.

"And I you." She found herself crying, tears of delight. "And I you."

(Break)

Life was so tender, so precious at the moment that Kira found herself wishing she could frame it. In a frame it would never get old, never tarnish, and never fade away; if only the world really worked that way. It was times like this when she walked home from school- knowing that Rei would be there to embrace her at the door- that she found herself wondering how her life would be without Rei. She shuddered at the thought, knowing full well it would be hell.

Her former life was a distant memory, which she wished to never dig up and look at in the sun's light. Then she was an animate shadow, living day-by-day and moment-by-moment just because she couldn't get away from the tangled web of existence. Rei changed all that though, he awaked something in her that had lain dormant for year; he showed her that she didn't have to hide anymore in darkness- he brought her to life.

The tinkling of bells brought her back to the present, and the fond memories fell back into the abyss of subconscious. She found herself standing outside of a shop, one that seemed to have always been there and yet she never noticed it. It's widows were stocked with incense burners, books, statues of deities, and jewelry displaying pentacles and pentagrams; above the odd assortment of goods, on the glass itself, were golden letters spelling out the shop's name: _Isis and Nephthys's Chamber of Lore_. Below the title a poster was pasted, advertising a Madam Felicity who performed crystal ball readings inside.

Kira was never one to fall for the alleged psychics, but something about the store beckoned to her and before she knew it she had pushed the door open to greet the chiming bells. The inside mesmerized her- catching the very air she needed to live in here throat; it was beautiful, designed like a fortress, with elegant arches that supported the high domed ceiling, which was decorated entirely in stain glass. As the sun seeped in from the ceiling it caught the many colors, refracting them in rays that flooded the room; casting an ethereal light.

She was taken aback by the sight and needed a moment to regain her bearings; it wasn't everyday that you walked into a dream world, and she hadn't expected to find one hidden in a store like this. Looking around she saw a shelf of herbs against one wall, and bookshelves filled with various manuscripts lining the opposite. There were tables scattered about as well occupied by this and that, all of the mysterious objects pointing to one thing- the occult. In the back a black curtain hung, separating the main room from another, behind which Madam Felicity must practice her craft. A desk sat out of the way, which was tended to by a man who watched her out of the corner of his eye.

Seeing no other costumers Kira stepped forward and offered her hand to the man. "Hello, my names Kira. I was passing by and noticed the sign on your window, Madam Felicity's crystal ball readings?"

The man regarded her hand indifferently; he was middle aged, which was evident from the slightly graying hair, and seemed to exhibit a regal stature. "Ailill. Do you have an appointment with Madam Felicity? If not you will have to make one and return tomorrow, she is a busy lady with many clients."

"Oh." Kira withdrew her hand feeling quite unwelcome. As she turned to leave though, the black curtain swept aside to reveal two women.

One of the women, attired in an ancient Celtic dress with gaudy beads and sashes draped about her, looked to the man and frowned. "Now Ailill, don't go scaring away the customers with your stiff noble man act." She then addressed Kira, who couldn't help feeling empowered by the woman's presence. "I would be happy to assist you Kira, right after I'm done with Lee here."

"But she hasn't made an appointment." Ailill held up a clipboard trying to prove his point.

The woman, whom Kira assumed was Madam Felicity, laughed deeply and merrily at this comment. "Appointment- smointment, that's what I always say. We'll squeeze her in and it won't hurt anyone."

Kira watched, unable to do anything, as Ailill opened his mouth in protest and then closing it again after no words came out. Resignedly he went back to his business, his opposition appropriately snuffed. Madam Felicity claiming victory, returned to the other woman smileing brightly as if nothing had happened.

"Ahhhh, Lee, we seemed to have made a breakthrough at last. I hope to see you again, same time next week?"

"I would be honored." The younger woman bowed humbly as if to a revered teacher.

As the doorbells chimed in the woman's wake, Kira found the strength once again to speak. "I can come back another time." Ailill's suspicious glance did not escape her knowledge, but she chose to ignore it for now. "If that would be easier I mean."

"Oh nonsense." The wholehearted laughter once again rose from the eccentric woman. "Come along, follow me, I will have it no other way."

Kira found herself following the woman into the backroom, which turned out to be a cozy little area well lighted by a fire. A table stood in the center of the room, and atop it sat a crystal ball along with a deck of cards. Eyeing the crystal ball warily, Kira followed Madam Felicity's instructions to sit in one of the fine oak chairs.

"Now Kira." The psychic threw some sand into the fire, which made the flames blaze a majestic blue and in turn setting the mood. "Let me introduce my self, I am Madam Felicity."

"Yes well," Kira stated apprehensively, at a loss for words. She didn't buy into all this mumbo jumbo stuff but did have a sincere liking for the psychic. It seemed that the woman had popped out of a storybook, with her deep Egyptian eyes and flaming red hair, fitting right in with the scheme of things and the enchanting store.

Sensing her uneasiness Madam Felicity found her seat, sitting opposite Kira, and took her hands. "You don't believe in what I do, do you?"

"Well- no, not exactly. I'm mean it's great and fantastic but…"

"Just not real." Madam Felicity finished for her, the Egyptian eyes frowning even though her face glowed in delight.

A pang of guilt wrapped around Kira's heart, seeming to wrench it from her chest, she hadn't meant to offend Madam Felicity; recalling how the woman Lee had responded to her, Kira knew that what Madam Felicity did must come of some good. So relaxing into the psychic's palm, she gave in.

"I want to see what you can do, it is truly interesting, and I want you to work your magic to show me my future." Kira felt herself straining for redemption, and found herself honestly curious. "I'm open to whatever happens, be it fake or real."

These seemed to be the magic words for Madam Felicity instantly brightened releasing Kira's hands to laugh merrily. "That's the spirit; exactly the kind of attitude people need in this world. If everyone believed in one thing or the other we'd be lost, but you my child- you have the gift of an open mind."

Kira was warmed at these words, but didn't have time to bask in the complement before Madam Felicity was on to other things. With her elbows propped on the table, and her chin resting in her palms, Madam Felicity stared intently into the crystal ball, firing a question into space without looking at Kira. "So my child, what questions do you have for the all seeing crystal ball?"

Questions? Kira wasn't prepared for this. What could she possibly want to know? Then, as if a light bulb clicked on in her mind, she found the perfect question. "Will Rei and I stay together forever?"

"Forever is a long time." The voice that answered wasn't the light and cheery voice Kira had come to know, but it echoed strangely out of Madam Felicity's mouth. The Egyptian eyes, so like those Kira had seen on sarcophaguses at the museum, were misted over now with a new kind of clairvoyance. Only the crystal balls reflection in the psychic's orbs showed any kind of life.

Was this magic? Kira was chilled by the thought; everything was still, except for the flickering flames, and Kira felt a palpable unease creep over her. What she wouldn't give at this point, to hear Madam Felicity's unique laugh.

"Well not _forever_ forever," Kira tried to lighten the mood, "but for a good _long_ while."

"Your love is binding; strong, and long lasting. It will see you through till the end. But…" As the psychic's eyes darkened, Kira saw that she was frightened more by the testimony she might hear next than the predicament she was in. What if it was some bad omen that would separate her from Rei? "There is an obstacle in your path to happiness. You will both be tested and whether you pass or fail determines your future."

With that finally proclamation Madam Felicity blinked, and the deep reverie she seemed to be in was gone. In its place was the cherry expression she ordinarily preferred. The psychic took in her surroundings little by little, and when she registered Kira she automatically became concerned; the girl was pale as a sheet. "Kira my child, what's wrong!"

"Hmmm?" Deep in thought Kira hardly heard Madam Felicity's worried questions. Looking into the woman's face though, she read what was on her mind. "Oh, it's nothing. Just something you said."

"Listen child, you don't believe in this remember." Madam Felicity waited for her to respond, to even understand that she had been asked a question.

The veil of fear that shrouded her understanding fell aside. Of course, Kira thought to herself, this had all been a silly play. There was no magic, only tricks and mirrors, and Madam Felicity didn't have a clue what was going to happen with her relationship. "Yes, yes, you're right."

Madam Felicity was relieved that the girl's vacant stare had left, even if Kira was believing in a lie. "I really hadn't meant to startle you so. Please, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Of course I can forgive you." Kira smiled sincerely; it was the woman's job after all. "We were just playing a little game that I got too caught up in."

Standing to leave, Kira fished in her pocket for money and laid some on the table.

"No, I couldn't accept this. I fear I have in no way help you, and thus don't deserve your gratitude." Madam Felicity handed back the money, which Kira accepted feebly.

"I feel like I owe you something, you entertained my fancy even if it was only for a while."

Seeing the stubborn streak in the girl, Madam Felicity gave in. "Alright if you must give me something, I would like that barrette in your hair."

Kirs touched her hair self-consciously, and sure enough there was a barrette. Pulling it loose of the lock it ensnared, she studied it more closely in her hand. It was shaped like a dragonfly studded with blue stones, it would be a perfect addition to Madam Felicity's odd collection.

"Yes, this will do just fine."

With the exchange over the two said their goodbyes and Kira headed back to the front room. As she passed through the curtain, she didn't notice that someone was trying to get in until they _crashed_ into each other.


	2. Meeting a Savior

Kira felt the ground fall out beneath her, and the room began to spin in her wake; she would have fallen hard if it hadn't been for two arms, which wrapped about her a strong source of balance and power. A burst of honeysuckles flooded her conscious, filling her with a sense of overwhelming being. She kept her eyes shut tight, allowing her arms to rise and cling to her savior. When she opened them, two eyes met her's like two green orbs of light, lined by long, dark lashes, and encased by pale creaseless lids, which were darkened to an ever blue with shadow.

These eyes were most assuredly feminine, staring down on her with a look of cool demeanor, which Kira could never possibly possess. There wasn't a flicker of hostility or taken offense in those eyes, only a slight amusement at their predicament; for there they were, two girls truly engaged with one another, in a tangled knot at a public store. Despite the other's coolness Kira was uneasy about the situation, and quickly released her grasp to step away from the girl, a slight flush swelling in her cheeks.

"I- I'm sorry." Kira stammered apologetically, her eyes noting the girl's attractive face and slim frame. "I was just… umm… leaving."

The girl, whose arms had hesitated in the air, as if still holding Kira, dropped now to her sides, as she stepped back allowing Kira passage. It was now Kira's turn to hesitate, as she found herself standing there motionless not able to tear her eyes from the fair, almost ethereal beauty that the girl possessed.

Costumed in a red corset, the girl's shoulders lay bare and narrow, as her arms, with a willowy slenderness, were covered from the elbow down with black leather gloves. The pants she wore, of the same material as the gloves were belted with a red ribbon, which ran long on either side of her. As weird as it was to say though, Kira noted that it was the girl that made the clothes not the clothes that made the girl. With long, rich ebony hair and pale, pristine skin, the girl was a beauty all her own.

"Ohh, Kira, I see you've met Caoimhe." Kira blinked at the sound of Madam Felicity's voice. The psychic had stepped out from the curtain, escaping Kira's notice, and now stood as bright as ever overlooking the two girls.

Caoimhe, so the girl had a name, Kira thought to herself but out loud repeated her past words, "I was just leaving."

"Are you one of Felicity's new students?" Caoimhe's eyes hadn't left Kira's, despite Madam Felicity's entrance, and they now looked on her with interest.

The fact that the girl had spoken startled Kira more than the question itself, as her voice was nice and melodious; catching Kira up in a whirlwind of emotion. Somehow she managed a feeble, "No, I just passed by and saw the sign."

"Madam Felicity is a wonderful psychic, is she not?" The girl's glance turned to Madam Felicity sparkling with admiration. "Perhaps the best, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes." The word flew from Kira's mouth as if it had been physically pulled from her throat. It suddenly seemed so strange, the thought of Madam Felicity not being a real psychic, not only that but the fact that she wasn't the _best_ psychic.

"Well I wouldn't say the best, but flattery will get you far in this life." Madam Felicity's merry laughter filled the room, but was cut short as she continued with the introduction. "Caoimhe has been coming to me for a long while now, one of my regulars. I'm glad that you two had the chance to meet; you see Caoimhe, Kira doesn't believe in magic."

Caoimhe's lips pulled up in a smile, as she stared pointedly at Kira. "What a shame, such talent as yours should not be wasted."

Kira wasn't sure what she meant by that, but she knew she had to go now; she had overstayed her welcome. "It was a pleasure to meet you Caoimhe, and thank you again Madam Felicity, but I must be going."

As she turned to go she felt a hand tighten around her wrist, and heard Caoimhe's voice in her ear, "I'd like to see you again. Wait for me outside."

Then Kira was out the door, standing on the sidewalk, extremely perplexed.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Madam Felicity closed the heavy curtain behind them, and turned to the younger woman, who leaned back in a chair nonchalantly- her dark hair cascading around her face in an attempt to conceal her eyes, which gleamed with triumph. "What was that about?"

"What do you mean? Is it that odd that I might want to have a social life?" Caoimhe's red lips parted allowing the laughter to flow from its fount, free like the birds in air. "Wasn't it you that said it was a good thing we met?"

Madam Felicity sighed, and shook her head before taking her seat behind the crystal ball. "That's not the point."

Caoimhe smiled ruthlessly, "You're right, because the point is that I intimidate you. I know it, you know it, but the issue is why, and you don't want Kira to find that out, do you?"

She held her hands out to the psychic, palms up, as is she hadn't said a word. Madam Felicity, controlling the tremors in her body, took those hands, and began her reading.

Before the psychic said a word Caoimhe stated, almost as an after thought, "Besides, Kira won't wait for me; in fact she is already gone."

Sure enough, the streets were empty, as only the essence of Kira still lingered amidst the city lights.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been grounded. I've been highly disappointed in the lack of reviews, and if I don't get at least to new reviewers I probably won't continue this story. By the way Caoimhe is pronounced KEE-va. Weird, ehh? (And Irish.)

Many thanks to my one and only reviewer Mimorinu.


End file.
